Strange Life of a Wolf
by Noblewriter
Summary: This is a story about the new OC I made in Rising (Huayra). This story will also explain why Aniu became a spirit/Goddess. Read this story if you also enjoy facts included in your reading. I will put as much correct information about the terrain and everything else, as I can. :). rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say. Enjoy!**

Narrator POV

In the forest a hundred miles west of nome was a pack of seven wolves. Soon to be thirteen. They were a normal pack besides the fact the alpha's were a male Grey wolf and a female Yukon wolf. The males name is Kazuki, but was called by Kazu. The females name is Nova.

The mix of the two different species wasn't very common and usually frowned upon. But the two of them were about to have puppies. And they were supported by there fellow pack mates.

They had a relatively large territory, which was close to the Alaska Mountain range. and had a lot of little hills and a few caves, that the pack used as housing. It also was close to a river that was fed from the mountains snow melt.

This pack was not very violent and fallowed the ways of there Goddess Sirius. Most packs either chose to fallow her or the more violent packs chose Agro as their God. Both God/Goddess was excepted to follow. But both would be replaced by one Goddess in time.

Kazuki POV

I was about to be a father. My mate just went into labor, and I was pacing at the entrance of the healers cave. Her name was Sasha, she said that I would have to wait until the birthing process was done because I might get to impatient and stress my mate out. She was probably right because I couldn't wait, literally I started to pretend they were born. Suddenly Sasha came out of the cave with a smile on her face, and said "Are you coming or not?" I shot right past her and saw my mate and our pups.

I told her "They are so beautiful. I can't believe we are parents now." She smiled and said "Well you better believe it." I chuckled. "So what are we gonna name them?" I asked. "Well there are four females and two males, let's start with the females." She said. I started to think, then I got a name "How about the small one is Nikita?" She replied "Yeah thats great. And the one that is sliver, is named Silver." I smiled "Sounds good to me. Now there are four left, to name." I said. I came up with another "How about Midnight for the black one?" Nova replied "Sounds good to me. On female left, and two boys. I think since this is the last female we will giver her a name that comes last alphabetically." "I like Zala." I suggested. "Perfect" Nova replied.

Now it was down to the two boys. One was significantly bigger than the other. Nova spoke "The bigger one looks like my dad, let's name him Ivan." I liked that name, but not as much as the name I was going to give our last child "This one will be Huayra." I said. My mate smiled and said "That's all of them." I replied "Yeah, now we are a complete family."

**I know this was extremely short, but I wanted to get this story out. Anyways if any viewer is interested enough, most of the names mean something. So it is a bonus if you guys research there name in the comments, and say what they mean. I will give you a shout out. :) I hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Not much to say again enjoy!**

Nova POV

My pups where now a day old and they were starting to get a little active. They still had around eleven more days before there eyes could open. They were so adorable, and never left my side by more than two feet.

My mate walked in and said "How is it going with the pups?" I replied "Not to bad, besides not being able to go anywhere." He smiled "Well I brought you so deer. I thought you might be a little hungry." I chuckled "Yeah a little hungry. More like STARVING." He jumped back at the sudden raise in my voice.

But he gathered his self and brought the food to me. Then he said "Is there anything else I can bring you?" I smirked and said "Yeah you know, I might be a little thirsty." "Okay I will stay with the pups real quick, while you go quench your thirst." He said. I replied "Okay. I will make it quick." Then I carefully got up, and made sure Kazu got situated with the pups. Once I saw everything was alright, I made my way to the river that was relatively close.

Kazu POV

I was starting to burn up laying with all the pups. They were keeping me really warm. I couldn't wait until Nova got back. Even though the pups were so cute. I couldn't take my eyes off the sleeping forms. I also kept thinking on how quick they would grow up and become adults just like me, and my mate. But now was not the time to think about that. It was time to enjoy the young pups.

I heard footfalls coming towards me, and I looked up and saw one of my good friends. I said "How's it going Max?" He replied "I'm doing fine. It seems like you on the other hand are a little tied down." He chuckled. "Very funny Max. I'm sure one you and your mate settle down a bit, you will be doing the same thing." I said. He replied "Me and Sierra? You think we will be able to settle down and have a family?" I said "Sure why not? You two are perfect for each other, and will make good mates." "Well thanks I guess. Hey I have to go on a hunt. I just wanted to stop by." Max said. I replied "Okay have fun, and food luck."

Once Max left I was looking at the peaceful pups again. Nikita was the smallest pup of all of them. She had all dark grey fur, almost black. Her eyes had a yellow tint, with brown irises. Silver was midsize out of all the pups. She had a all shiny grey coat. Her eyes where not tinted and blue irises. A very rare trait. Midnight was the second biggest. She had an all black coat. Her eyes had a yellow tint, with green irises. The last female Zala was also medium sized. She had a light grey on the top part of her body, and a creamy white running under her body. Her eyes had no tint, and had blue irises like her sister Silver.

Then I looked at my precious boys. First their was Ivan. He was the biggest pup. He looked like my mates father. He was all brown, with white paws. His eyes where tinted yellow, and his irises where golden. Last, but not least was Huayra. He was the second smallest out of the pups. His coat was shiny gray that was on top, and a light flat grey that went on his underside. His eyes where dark greenish gold. He was definitely the most unique out of the litter.

Even though I knew the pups would change in look as they aged, I knew that they would always be comparable to the pup version of their self. As I thought this Sasha and her mate Echo entered the cave. Sasha spoke up quite quickly seemingly out of breath "Kazu...it's Nova...she is in trou..ble." Shock went over my face. I said "Watch the pups while I am gone." After I said that I gently got up. When Sasha laid down in my previous position, I bolted off.

I hope Nova is okay. Sasha nor Echo said what was wrong. But that doesn't matter yet. I just need to get to her. I finally picked up her sent and started to run up a hill. She was at the top laying down...

**Dun dun da. Lol Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I thought it was necessary. I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter just set up some more characters. There is just one pack member you all haven't meat! You will meat he/she next chapter. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have enjoyed writing this so far. It is a little different from writing the rest of the stories. With that let's begin. Enjoy!**

Kazu POV

I got to the top of the grassy, treeless hill and closed in on my mate. I yelled "Nova...Nova..are you okay?" I felt tears stinging my eyes when I noticed her chest wasn't moving. I said to no one "What...what..happened?" I started tearing up.

Suddenly she jumped up and tackled me. She remarked "I got you." Then a smile came across her face. I pushed her off, and wiped off the tears on my face. And I said "That wasn't remotely funny. That was cruel, and cold." She replied "Oh lighten up. I came up with a creative way to get us some away time." "But I don't want to be away from our pups." I said. She replied "Are you sure? You like being tied down? I know they are cute and all, and their our children. But it's always nice to get a brake. I needed one."

I then thought of the words she just said, and how true they were. I didn't like being tied down at all. But she did also state that being around the children was nice. I shook my head and snapped out of the war going on in my head. I then noticed Nova starring at me. I asked "What's wrong?" She replid "Nothing. I can't stare at my mate?" I smiled and said "Only if I can stare back." Then we started to play fight. We ended up rolling down the hill into a small meadow of grass, and snow.

We played like this until the sun was exactly straight up in the sky. She spoke up "I think we need to get back to the pups. It would be rude to make Sasha and Echo wait with the pups for so long." I replied "Wait, so both of them were in on this scandal?" She chuckled a bit "Of course bone head. I asked them to baby sit. And I told them this so called scandal. To make it exciting." She chuckled more after she finished what she had to say. Probably remembering my reaction.

Nova POV

Me and Kazu finally made it back to the cave. The pups were resting against Sasha, and Echo was sitting up keeping guard. I said "How is it going?" Sasha replied "Pretty good. They have slept this whole time." Kazu said "You two look like naturals. Sorry to get off topic, but in a little I am going to give a speech to the pack. Echo could you have everyone rounded up at speech rock, in about ten minutes." Echo replied "Of course. Right away."

Echo trotted off. While Sasha and me slowly switched places. When the switch was complete, the pups woke and started moving into places, where they could eat. They suckled for five minutes, and then they went right back to sleep. Sasha said "They look so cute with their mother." I replied "Thanks." My mate said "Well it is getting close to time for my speech. Sasha would you like to come with me to the speech rock?" Sasha said "I'd love to. See you in a bit Nova." After Sasha finished her reply, my mate came over and nuzzled me. He said "See you in a bit." I nuzzled him back, and watched the two walk off.

Kazu POV

Me and Sasha walked to speech rock in silence. It didn't take long to get there. It was about a quarter mile away. I could see that all the pack members except my mate, and Sasha were waiting. I would take attendance anyway. I walked onto the rock we called speech rock while Sasha split, and went into the crowd.

I spoke "Hello fellow pack mates. I called a meating to address, and talk about a few things. But first things first let me take attendance." I cleared my throat and started "Echo" He let out a short howl. "Sasha" She let out a short howl. "Max" He let out a short howl. "Sierra" She let out a short howl. "Storm" He let out a normal length howl. When he finished his excessively long howl I said "My mate can not join us. She is with her, and my pups. Now with that let's begin."

I cleared my throat again. Then spoke. "First thing is we have six new pack members." referring to the pups. All the wolves let out a harmonious howl. When they finished. I spoke again "Second the deer are starting to move more east. This means we will have to travel further for bigger game. I have been asking Sirius to grant us the return of the caribou, but she has not replied. If you guys could, ask with me that would be great. Third is in nineteen days, we will have initiation for the six new pups."

Everyone cheered, and howled knowing that there would be a big party that day. I smiled, and spoke again "We should start preparing in ten days. Everyone will be assigned a task, and will be required to complete it, so we can have a successful party. I will give you your tasks when I feel it is necessary. With that the speech is over. Enjoy the rest of your days."

All of the wolves walked away together talking except for storm, who stayed. He then walked over to me. Storm was a black wolf with a white under side. His eyes were green, and he was pretty big. Probably a paw or two bigger then me. He was the only one that didn't have a mate. Even though a lot of females liked him.

"Hey Kazu. I was wondering if I could go check our boundaries? You know maybe a little spying, and to make sure everything is in order." Storm asked. "I don't see a problem with that, just don't cause any trouble. Especially with the pack to the east of us that looks up to and follows Agro. They are trouble." I said. He replied "Okay. Don't worry Kazu I won't disappoint." I said "Okay good luck, and be back before tomorrow's daylight." He nodded his head and scampered off.

Storm was definitely the most active, and productive pack member. He had a natural talent for hunting extremely well. I have never witnessed him miss his pray. But sometimes the guy worries me. He is always busy, and half the time I am oblivious to what he does. I have to keep reminding him to inform me what he is doing.

Storm POV

Man am I getting better with my excuses. Even though there is some partial truth in what I said. I haven't seen my girlfriend in a few days now. The only reason I have to hide her is because she is the daughter of the alpha of my alpha's least favorite pack. It's the pack he wanted me to be extra cautious about, and I agree but Aurora was not one of them. She didn't want to fallow her packs rule, and prefers to fallow the ways taught by Sirius.

I started to notice that the smell of her packs territory. I also noticed her scent. I finally passed a few more trees, and she came into sight. She was a bit smaller than me, and had brown fur, with a grey underbelly. Her eyes had a yellow tint with hazel irises. She was absolutely beautiful. I began to think what I should say to her, but it was too late she spoke first.

She said "Hey Storm. I was so anxious to see you." When she talked it seemed a little off, it wasn't like usual. I spoke "Aurora is something wrong?" Suddenly I was blindsided from my right. I flew five paws in the air, and slammed back into the ground. I got up quickly, and saw who my attacker was, and Aurora was being held back. I gathered my observations, and inferred that Aurora was forced to set me up.

My attacker charged at me again, but this time I was more aware, and jumped out of the way. My attacker didn't slow down, and went right into a tree, and was knocked out. A grin came across my face. I muttered out loudly "Bring it on." I heard fast footfalls to my left, and looked to my new attacker. It was a wolf that was a bit bigger than me, and much more experienced in fighting, I could tell by the scars on him. When he got close I jumped just enough so I would clear him, and then land on his back. I latched my teeth on to his back. I started yanking my head back and forth tearing off skin.

He started to yelp, and yell. Then I was knocked off by another wolf. Now I saw that there was three attackers, including the wolf I just bit into. There was one wolf holding Aurora back. He was a huge muscular wolf, so Aurora wouldn't be able to escape.

The three attackers started circling me. I started to take a different approach. "What do you guys want?" I asked. The one I bit replied "We want to take your pack out because you guys keep taking our food. And now with six pups you are vulnerable." I chuckled and said "Well maybe if you guys were better hunters you wouldn't have to take us out."

That set him off. He lunged at me, but I ducked and he collided with one of his pack mates. I then took my chance, and attacked the last standing threat. I slammed him into a tree, and he went out cold.

The two wolves that collided were back on their feet. I just hoped that they would keep making mistakes. So I tried to make them angry. "I didn't know that the males in your pack mated. How many pups do you two have?" I said and gave them a smirk. Of course it set the wolf I bit off again.

He ran at me, but slowed down before I jumped out of the way. Then he quickly lunge at me. Since I was off balance I couldn't evade the attack. He pinned me, and went for my neck. I closed my eyes, and felt his teeth on my neck. Then the feeling was gone, and I opened my eyes.

He was on his side, with Aurora standing right next to me. I quickly got up, and motioned her to run. I started off towards my packs territory, with Aurora right on my tale. I looked back, and saw we were being followed by the wolf I bit, the wolf that held my girlfriend back, and the one other wolf that was sent to attack me, that still stood. I wish I could have taken him out because he wasn't that strong on his own, but helped significantly with two other wolves.

I started to think of what we should do, then an idea hit me, and I took a sharp turn to my left. A river was just ahead of us, with a fallen tree going across it. I ran Across the tree with Aurora. When the both of us were across I stopped, and waited for our pursuers. All three of them stupidly followed, and I pushed the tree in the river. All three wolves fell in the river, and were swept up by the current.

I looked over to my girlfriend and smiled. She returned the smile, and I spoke up "Well that takes care of that." She said "I had nothing to do with that. It was all forced." I replied "I figured. I guess now you can't go back to your pack" She frowned and said "You're right. Do you think I can come with you?" I replied "Yeah of course. Kazu is really understanding." She smiled and we headed to my cave.

**Yeah. Long chapter, I know. This will also be long but it is important. First I would like to include somebody else's OC in this. Just to spice things up. So if you would want your OC to get some more publicity hit me up with a pm. I will take the first offer, and maybe just maybe a second. Next thing is check out my YouTube channel Fanamation123. There is some Balto videos on their, and I want your guys opinion. So go watch them please and let me know in a review. Or pm me, I'm friendly I promise. :) Last thing is if you haven't read my Balto: Before Balto, and Balto: Rising please do, and review. With that goodbye until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey not much to say, so enjoy!**

Kazu POV

I was laying with my mate and pups, I was about to fall asleep. But I suddenly smelled an unusual scent. I then registered it as one of the female pack memebers from the horrific pack to the east. I said "Excuse me Nova I'll be right back. I smell something unusual." She replied "Okay be careful."

I jogged to where the scent was coming from. It was on the east side of our territory quite close, to where all the caves are. I went over a small treeless hill, and saw to wolf shaped figures walking.

I recognized one of the scents as Storm's, and the other was the intruder. I ran to them, and slowed when I was in talking range.

I asked "Storm what is she doing here?" Storm replied "Well it's a long story. She is fine trust me." I frowned and said "Look I'm usually understanding, but with the pups I can't take risks. So either tell me the story, or she has to go." Storm nodded and cleared his throat. Then he told me the whole story of what happened to the both of them.

I said "Just one question Storm. Why would you lie to me?" He looked down at his paws and said "Well I just was afraid you would forbid me to see Aurora. And so I lied to be able to see her." I replied "Well lying to me isn't exceptable. Do you know what the punishment for it is?" He nodded his head and said "Yes. It is a week of confinement." I sighed and replied "Yes and I hate to have to give you it, but rules are rules. As for Aurora, she needs to be under your supervision. And if she does anything to harm the pack she is done."

Storm POV

Confinement was probably my least favorite punishment. You couldn't eat only drink and you had to stay in a small cave. We called this cave the lost cave because every time you had to stay in it the small darkness made everything percepted in your mind like you were lost.

Kazu said "Fallow me to your punishment." I asked "Does Aurora have to stay in confinement with me?" He replied "Sadly yes." With that me and Aurora followed Kazu to the little cave.

Once we got to the cave I went in first followed by Aurora. Then Kazu pushed a big tree trunk in front of the entrance completely blocking it. It was designed to only be able to be opened from the outside.

The cave was extremely dark because it was night out, and there wasn't many places for light to seep through. The biggest hole was on the ceiling. About two claws thick, this was for air circulation. I heard Aurora yawn and I said "Let's get some sleep." I couldn't see her, but I could feel her because we were so cramped. She replied "Sounds good."

Kazu POV

The next morning was pretty normal except for the pups started to walk a lot further from their mother. But they wouldn't go too far and always returned to their mother. It amazed me how much they could do without most of their senses.

The day went pretty normal except for Storm wasn't walking around, hunting, or doing anything. I felt bad for giving him the punishment, but then again if I didn't do it I would look weak and therefor be seen as unable to be Alpha.

It was a busy hunting day, and I was glad to come home a plop down next to my mate and pups. All the pups were snuggled up into there mother like usual. I said "Why can't they ever come and snuggle me like they do to you?" She smiled and replied "Well do you feed them? Or did you give birth to them?" I replied "No" Nova said "Therefor they don't want to snuggle you."

I stood up and got closer and layed down so the pups were covered on all sides by either parent. I said "Now they are kinda snuggling me." She chuckled And said "I guess so...oh look what you did now they are awake." I frowned and said "I did that?" Nova just nodded and curled more around our children.

One of the pups escaped and bumped into me. I told him "Hey Huayra why don't you go back to your mother." As I said this I picked him up by his scruff and placed him by his mother. After that I stretched and said "I better go see what's up with the pack." Nova replied "Okay be good." She ended with a smile, and I returned one. Then I turned around and headed out of the cave.

I headed to the cave that Storm and Aurora were being confined in. When I got their nothing was out of the ordinary, so I turned around and headed out to check on the others.

Storm POV

I smelled Kazu outside the cave, but then he left. A minute or so later I smelled another wolf's scent, and it wasn't friendly. To my suprise it pushed the tree trunk blocking the entrance out of the way. I leapt out and pinned the intruder, and Aurora walked out next to me.

She instantly said "Mom what are you doing here?" The wolf I pinned said "Looking for you bitch. How could you run away!" She surprised me again and pushed me off and lept at Aurora.

I quickly regained my footing and jumped onto Aurora's mom. Which in turn let Aurora get up. She had bite marks on her face. Then Aurora said "Mom what the hell are you doing?" Before she could get a reply Kazu interviened.

Kazu POV

I yelled "Hey what's going on here?" Storm got off a foreign wolves body, and the foiegn wolf sat up. Then she began to speak "Sorry you see..." I butted in "No I'll hear none of it. This is my packs territory, and you are breaking major rules." The shewolf looked down at her paws, and I snapped "Look at me, not at the ground. My pack and I will decide your punishment, so follow us."

Right after that, the foriegn wolf was flanked by Echo and Max. I lead all of them to speech rock. They all went right, while I went on to the pertruding rock. Then they all faced me with the foreigner closest to me.

I spoke "First let's start with your name, and pack." She said "My name is Astra I am from the Aspen pack." My face went into a crumpled mess. This was the pack to the east's Alpha female, and so Aurora must be her daughter. With this I said "Okay take your daughter back to your pack, and cause no trouble and your free to go." She replied "Oh thank you so much. Thank you!" Then Storm spoke up "Wait no!" I starred at him, and said "Dont even think about it."

Then I had Echo and Max escort the two females out of our territory. I decided not to send Storm back into confinement. Instead I asked him to have a chat with me. I waited on top of the highest hill in our territory for him. When he finaly came into view he sped up and sat on his haunches right next to me.

I spoke "Look Storm this is how it's going to go. You will not visit her anymore, and you won't go near the Aspen pack territory. They are too powerful, and I know they already don't like us. You are not to disobey me, and if you do it will be banishment. Got it?" Storm sighed and said "Got it." I nodded showing I was pleased as he trudged off.

I just hoped it wasn't to late, and the Aspen pack wasn't already planning to strike. Just in case I will set my self on sentry duty on the east border. After that thought I jogged to the east border and began my sentry duty.

**Well there is another chapter, hope everyone liked. Please let me know in a comment, or if it's personal pm me. Anyways until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bry did an amazing job, and researched two names for you guys in the comments. A big round of applause for him. After this go check out his stories, he doesn't disappoint. With that on to the story.**

Kazu POV

Today was going to be a big day. It is the day the pups get initiated into the pack. It took a lot of preparation to set this day up, and emotions were running high. After all this was probably the most important celebratory event we had.

It also made me and Nova happy to see all the kids could do everything properly. One of our neighboring packs pups couldn't walk and ended up dieing. I was just nervous that something would go wrong. But I always had that feeling, it is part of my nature I guess.

I felt a tug at my tail and looked back and saw Zala. I asked jokingly "Hey what are you doing?" She replied "I want to play with you daddy." I chuckled and said "Maybe tommorow sweetie, but now we need to get ready for the ceremony." The rest of her siblings came and sat next to her and they all said "Awww..please...please." It killed me to let them down, so I did what all good parents did and ignored them.

I walked past all their pleads and right up to Nova. I asked "How much time until it starts?" She smiled and said "A little anxious are we?" Right after she said that Storm popped his head in our cave, and said "Umm...now is when it starts." I looked at him and motioned for my family to follow.

We all walked out together in a group. The first thing we would have to do is give a initiation speech at speech rock. Halfway there I smelled something. It wasn't an inviting smell, in fact it was very unpleasant. Kind of like the smell of death, but even more pungent. I then picked up my pace and arrived at the tragedy first.

Tears started to sting my eyes. And I started to yell "No...no...noooo. Why? No please...please. Ww..whh..oo would do this?" I couldn't take it. The sight was so saddening and it also angered me. To see all my dead pack members scattered around laying on the floor with pools of blood under them. Some of them had missing limbs and others had huge gashes. While a few had both.

Everyone else that was with me in the cave caught up, but I put myself in the way of my children's view of the scene, so they wouldn't be traumatized. I look at Nova and say "Take the children west. As fast as you guys can I'll be right there." Nova didn't argue and ran off with the kids.

Storm and me stayed back and checked for any survivors. There were none. Then I heard a voice "I don't believe we have formally met yet Kazu. I'm Zorro Alpha of the Aspen pack." I chuckle heartlessly and say "You call this formal? I call this BULLSHIT! COLD BLOODY FUCKING MURDER. WHY? WE DIDNT DO JACK SHIT!" Tears started to form in my eyes. But these were tears of anger.

All of Zorro's pack members started to growl, and Storm pounced on one of them. But there where to many of them and he was thrown off. Then a bigger wolf jumped on him and there was a loud crack that came from Storm. Then he cried in pain. The big wolf ended the cry by biting storm in the neck. Fear entered my soul and I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran.

I looked back and they were right behind me still. They were definitely determined to kill me. We headed up a small hill, and on the other side was my wife and kids. I realized that it was a huge mistake that I would regret. I immediately stopped and turned around ready to protect my family. The first wolves being higher in elevation jumped over me, and the ones behind them attacked me. I didn't have a chance, and I wasn't even able to return any damage. The pain I was feeling was unbearable, I could even feel the life flow out of me.

My last sight was looking over and seeing my wife and children being massacred...

Nova POV

I was happy to see Kazu, but what came after made me mad. Why would he lead them to us? I then looked at the kids and said "Hurry ran as fast as you can!" But it was to late one of the wolves pinned me to the floor while two other wolves ripped apart my children. I tried to break free, but the wolf that pinned me weighed too much. I started crying. None of my pups was moving or in one piece. Then I felt teeth on my neck and the pressure of the grip increased...

**Yeah kinda short. Sorry. I made myself sad with this chapter :(. But it is leading to a big transition. So ill leave you guys with that. Until next time!**

**p.s sorry if I made you cry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's been a while and I'm glad to be back, since last chapter left off so nicely. With that moving on to the story. Enjoy!**

Hauyra POV

I looked back and only saw a horrific sight. If I hadn't had to go pee, then I would have been dead. But since I trailed off and was a bit away from my mother and siblings I had a chance. So I started off running as fast as my small legs could carry me. Then I heard one of the wolves yell "Hey that little one is escaping! Get him!" I then took a hard right and went through a log.

The wolves were catching me since they were older and I was so young. The only advantage I had was being smaller, so I was more agile. I took every small gap, and tight turn I could. But even with all my efforts I wasn't loosing them, I fact they were still gaining on me.

I looked right and left for somewhere I could hide, but I had no luck in finding anything. Instantly when I looked forward I saw white and collided with it. The both of us tumbled down a hill, and ended up on a frozen pond. I got up as quick as I could, but was pinned down by the white wolf I ran into, which was female and a bit smaller than me.

She then said "Give me one reason I should not kill you!" I replied "Let's talk about that later. I'd be more worried about the big wolves behind me." She quickly looks back and steps off me. I get up and then I said "Common follow me."

We both take off running in the opposite direction of the wolves. When we reach the other side of the frozen pond we heard a loud rippling crack and we both looked back in time to see all the wolves fall in the water. We stare at the hole in the pond for a few minutes. When we see that there was no survivors, we look at each other.

The white wolf then asks "Well, now that we no longer have a tail, what's your story?" I sighed, and started to walk, she followed. Then I started to explained to her the whole day. I then got to the part where I ran into her and apologized. She nodded her head and then asked "So what's your name?" I replied "Huayra it is a old name that ran through my pack. How about you? What's your name?"

She replied "Siku. It's... One of the Inuit's word for snow. They have so many... But mine is a special name my grandmother wanted to give to my mother. Siku means the softest finest type of snow that the tiniest winds would distrub and wash away."

Siku looked away for a second, trying to hide the look of sadness on her face. It worked and then she said "It's... a boy's name, but my mother's greatest wish was to give the name to her first born, and I guess I was her first... Well, only born, now." I then said "I think Siku is a real nice name for a girl." Siku smiles a bit and says "Thanks."

I nodded my head and looked at her. I finally noticed that one of her eyes was bleu and the other was red. I then asked "What is wrong with your eyes?" Siku looked down to the ground a bit and said "Oh... I don't know. My dad tried to tell me the scientific reasoning behind what it was, but I never understood it. So he made up some corny story about what it was. I know it's just a story now, but I loved it when I was younger. Basically, he said I could see both the evil and good in a person. My red, being able to see the bad, and the blue being able to see the good. Sometimes when I was younger I would close one eye and open the other and vice versa when I met new people. haha, they used to think I was loco."

I thought her explanation was real interesting, but I didn't want to bug her much more. I then asked "Are you going somwhere, or are you staying somewhere? Because if not you can come with me...actually scratch that I'm completely lost. I'd probably need to follow you." Siku replied "Well? There's... A human settlement a few clicks west of here. I heard they're tolerant of wolves there and was heading there right now, in fact"

I took a few more steps and collapsed and fell into a fit of tears. I finally was able to take in what just happened. Although I didn't pay attention to detail I saw my family was dead on the floor. My dad on the hill and my mom closer to me with my siblings. And all I thought about was myself and I ran away...leaving my family.

Siku looked down at me surprised of the sudden outburst and asked "Hey what's wrong?" I kept crying, but not as hard as before. I was able to say "My family just was massacred...and I...ran away. I WAS TOO SCARED...I RAN AWAY...WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I?" Siku took a few steps back and the sudden rise in my voice. She wasn't sure what to do, so she did what she thought would be right. Siku said "Look it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything, there were too many and were too big for you to protect your family."

I sniffleled a bit and the crying came to a minimum. I asked "You really think it wasn't my fault? I mean they are all dead." Siku replied "I'm sure it wasn't your fault...look at it like this. If you were one of your siblings and you were one of the pups with your mom, wouldn't you want your one sibling to run and be safe?" I looked up and mu eyes me Siku's head. I said "Yeah...I guess you are right. I still can't get a complete realization my family is dead." She said "Well it won't be easy, and may take a while. But you can get through it."

I nodded my head, and then Siku said "Lets pick up the pace a bit...at this rate we will get there next summer." I smiled a bit and said "I will pace you, so just don't go too fast." I then smile even more to show her that I was dishing out a challenge.

Siku then took off in a run and I followed after her. Turns out she was really fast and agile. It made it difficult for me to catch up. After about a hour we both got tired and slowed to a walk. Siku then asked "How you feeling?" I smirked and said "Never been better." Siku then surveyed the area with her ears twitching the slightest bit every moment. I then asked "What's wrong?" She replied "Nothing...we are close to Nome that's all."

She tilted her head as in to say common, and I jogged after her. A minute or two later we past the last trees and looked down on a clearing, with a bunch of things I have never seen before. I asked "What is this place?" Siku replied "This is Nome. Humans live here with their dogs." I nodded my head and we proceeded on in at a walk.

**Well...Siku has joined the adventure. Everyone go thank Brythespy for his kindness, and willingness. You can do this by RR his stories, he has some good work. I also would like to thank him for the help he gave me. So...until next time.**


End file.
